Chapter 9: The desert winds blowing (part 2)
Spirit Temple A place of worship for the Gerudo. There are 2 parts to this temple. First you must traverse the temple as Young Link. Meaning you must go back to the Temple of Time to go back to Young Link's era and play the Requiem of Spirit. Virtually every room in this temple has a puzzle more complex than the next not too mention it also has some dangerous traps, so tread carefully in this Temple. 1. Once you come to the Temple as Young Link you'll find a Female Gerudo thief by the small entryway, her name is Nabarru, she's a Gerudo thief that dispises Ganondorf. When she asks you why are in the temple, answer with "Nothing Really", then when she asks you if you're one of Ganondorf's followers, answer with "I Hate Ganondorf". Once you agree her to traverse the Temple to help her obtain one of the treasures of the Temple: The Silver Gauntlets, she'll let you pass. 2. Equip the Hylian Shield so you don't lose your Deku Shield (you'll need it), defeat the Fire Keese and use a bomb to destroy the Armos in the center of the room. This will raise the bars from the doors to the east and west. Enter the eastern room first and defeat the Keese on the wire mesh and use Din's Fire to light the 2 torches to make a treasure chest containing a key appear. 3. Enter the western room and equip the Deku Shield and fight the Stalfo. Keep in mind that you have the Kokiri Sword (which does less damage than the swords wielded by Adult Link) so the battle will take longer. Then, defeat the Green Bubble and use your Boomerang to hit the crystal switch to make a wire mesh bridge fall allowing you to cross to the other side. 4. In this room, use your Fairy Slingshot to break the pots on the narrow path to make you walking on this narrow path safer. You'll also encounter a new enemy: Anubis (like the Egyptian god). If you attack him, he'll shoot fire from his mouth (make sure you re-equip the Hylian Shield). Fire though (ironically) his weakness, move to the northwestern part of the room and with the Fairy Slingshot hit the crystal switch to make a small wall of fire appear where Anubis supposedly is and the fire will defeat the enemy and raise the bars on the door right next to Anubis. 5. In this room, unlock the treasure chest that contains the key. Climb the wire mesh wall to collect the silver rupees to make a part of the wall fall creating a walking platform to enter the room you were in earlier with the Armos. 6. Crawl into the entryway and use the key you have to open the door. Here, defeat the Skullwalltulas on the wall and then climb up to it. 7. Defeat the Lizalfoes and turn your attention to the boudler stuck on the wall. Use a Bombchu (there should be a treasure chest containing some in this room if you don't have any) to break the wall boulder that'll let the sunlight come into the room and activate a sun-like symbol on the floor and raise the bars on the door. 8. Push the Armos statue right next to the door to push on the blue switch right on the bottom of the room you're in. 9. Use Din's Fire to light the 2 torches and make a chest containing the dungeon's map appear. Climb up to the ledge where the door you eter the room is and go up the stairs to the next room. 10. In this staircase room, don't fight against the Beamos just run to the next door. 11. There are multiple puzzles you can solve, 2 are crucial to proceed onward. Defeat the Beamos and collect the Silver Jewels to make a chest containing a key appear. Light the torches to make another chest appear, and rearrange the blocks so you can pull the Block with the sun-like symbol on top and move ti towards the light shinning into the room. Enter the next room and use the key you previously found to open the next door. 12. This is the sub-boss room. You'll face an Iron Knuckle. He wields a huge axe that'll do massive damage if it hits you. You must first take off his armor, because you're Young Link you must use some advanced sword techniques to defeat him quickly. It's also wise to make sure that you have several bottles full of either red potion or fairies. After you defeat the Iron Knuckle, you'll be outside again. You'll also meet Kaepora Gaebora for the last time and tell you on how to defeat the Temple's boss. A chest containing the Silver Gauntlets will appear, once you obtain these Gauntlets, you'll see a cutscene where Nabarru is being taken by several witches using black magic on her. Go back to the Temple of Time and come back to the Desert Collosus as an adult. 13. With the Silver Gauntlets, you'll now be able to move the black block in the eastern part of the main hall. 14. Here defeat the Keese and the Beamos and then use the Longshot to hit the crystal switch in the cieling to raise the bars on the doors leading to the next rooms. 15. Enter the room to the west first. Play Zelda's Lullaby to make the chest containing the Compass appear. Use the Longshot to reach the chest, climb up the southern wall and make your way to the eastern room. 16. In this room, there's boudlers that roll back & forth be careful when in this room. Use the Hover Boots to obtain the first silver rupee. Obtain the other 4 silver rupees in the small alcoves (you can use them to avoid the boudlers). Once you obtain the silver ruppes and open the door, you can obtain a Gold Skulltua, play the Song of Time to move the block and defeat the gold skulltula. 17. Watch out for the Like-Like in this room when you try to open the chest containing a key. Defeat the Like-Like and obtain the key. 18. Open the locked door and defeat the Like-Like that'll drop onto the floor of this room. 19. Climb up the wall and defeat the invisible Floormaster in the room (use the Lens of Truth if needed). In the center of the room, there's a Cobra statue with a mirror on it. Move it to the right and to the third sun-like symbol to open the door. 20. You'll be in the huge room you were in when you were Young Link. Use the Hover Boots to make your way onto the left hand of the statue in the center of the room. Play Zelda's Lullaby to make a chest containing a key appear on the right hand, use the Longshot to reach it. Then use the Longshot again to make your way back to the right part of the room. Go up the stairs and into the next siarcase room. 21. In this room, defeat the Anubis enemies with your Fire Arrow to open the door. Be careful when you cross the narrow walkways in this room. 22. Use Deku nuts to awaken the Armos Statues and again to stun them to hold down the blue switch. This may take several tries in order to keep the door open. 23. You'll face another Iron Knuckle in this room. This time, you'll have better swords, if you have the Biggroron's Sword at this point you'll defeat him easily. Venture outside to open a chest containing the Mirror Shield. 24.With the Mirror Shield, use it to reflect sunlight on the sun-like symbol to open the door right next to the symbol. Go into the next room to open a chest containing a key. Venture back into the room with the Anubis enemies ans open the locked door. 25. In this room, defeat the Beamos and the Skullwalltula. Keep in mind that the wall moves, time your ascend on this wall carefully and correctly in order to climb to the top of the ledge. Once on top of the ledge proceed to the next room. 26. Play Zelda's Lullaby to raise the bars on the doors. 27. In this room, defeat the Torch Slugs and use bombs to destroy the fake doors (one of which hides an eye switch that'll make white platforms appear, use the Longshot to get up to these playforms and press the switch on the third platform to make a wall fo fire surrounding the boss key chest die down, open this chest. 28. proceed to this room, defeat the White bubbles and the Lizalfoes before moving the Cobra mirror to the right to make the sunlight relect on the second mirror, move the second mirror to the right to have the light shine on the big mirror in the previous room. 29. With the light shinning on the big mirror, use the Mirror Shield to shine light on the sun symbol to lower the platform you're on and into the statue room. 30. Use the Mirror Shield to shine light on the statue's face, which will crumble and reveal a wire mesh door, use the Longshot to propel yourself to this door. Open the boss door and into the next room. 31. Here, you'll come face to face with the Temple's boss (or bosses). Kotake and Koume, in other words Twinrova. After a cutscene, you'll face another Iron Knuckle, use the same tactics before. But you'll discover that this Iron Knuckle was a brainwashed Naborru, another cutscene will come and Twinrova will use their powers to try to brainwash Naborru again. Proceed to the next room. Twinrova There are 2 parts to fighting these bosses. The first part is the 2 witches Kotake and Koume and then they'll combine their powers to become one huge boss. Description (Part 1): The 2 witches Koume and Kotake will fly around the room. Kotake harnesses the power of Fire and Koume harnesses the power of Ice. One will use their powers to do continuous damage if it hits Link. Tactics (Part 1): Make sure to keep both Koume and Kotake in your sights at all times. It's also wise to make sure that you don the Goron Tunic to keep Kotake's powers from doing too much damage. Use the Mirror Shield to reflect the witches' powers. The real tactic is to reflect one witch's power onto the other (Kotake is vulnerable to ice and Koume is vulnerable to fire). Once one witch takes about 3 hits, they'll merge together into one: Twinrova. Descrption (Part 2): Twinrova will fly from one small platform in the room to the other shooting a burst of either fire or ice. Doing continuous damage if it's successful. Tactics (Part 2): Target the witch and use your Mirror Shield to absorb a burst that twinrova throws at you, it takes 3 of the same power to shoot back at Twinrova, once you use the power stored in the Mirror Shield at twinrova she'll be stunned. Use your sword techniques wheile she's stunned. Once you wear her down she'll start throwing different kinds of shots at you. Defeating Twinrova will cause Naborru to awaken as the Spirit Sage and she'll give you the Spirit Medallion. Aftermath The defeat of Twinrova will mean that Naborru will awaken as a sage and add her power to Link's. With all 6 sages are now awakened, Link will receive word from Rauru to head back to the Temple of Time. But there's time to collect any Heart piece or Gold Skulltula you haven't obtained yet.